NEEDLESS and Vampire
by slugboy
Summary: Years after Arclight and Blade perish in combat, the next in the Adam series, 080.A.C.: Adam Czar escapes to the past with an untested fragment. His arrival in the 21st century does not go unnoticed. Takes place during Season II of the R V manga.
1. Chapter 1

Rosario + NEEDLESS

Chapter 1

He was one of the two passengers on the bus: Adam Czar. His appearance was of a young man on his way to school. A green jacket clung to his arms. Underneath the jacket was a white collared shirt with a black necktie. His face was angled and his scalp was graced with a forest of white hair. There were two irregularities with his appearance, which concerned him. First was the steel collar that encircled his neck with '080.A.C.' engraved into it. "_It makes the uniform collar too low and it's too noticeable. If only I could control Doppelganger for hours at a time, this would be easy to hide, but NO, Doppelganger requires huge calorie intakes and 'Super Gel Dero Doro Drink' won't be around for a few decades, at least,"_ he thought to himself. His thoughts shifted to the small gem in the middle of his forehead, _"Well at least the Byakugou shouldn't be too noticeable."_ In his mind he guessed that he was handsome and hoped that the school would accept him.

"So you're the new student at Youkai Academy," the bus driver asked, interrupting Adam's thoughts.

"Yeah," Czar answered back. He found the bus driver as an average kind of guy despite the driver's eyes being only specks of light in the shadow of his hat. "_He's a lot tamer than some of the things in the BLACK SPOT,"_ Adam thought, remembering his past that took place in the far future.

"Wow," the other passenger, another boy of Adam's age exclaimed, seemingly only noticing Adam for the first time, "I never thought there'd be another rider on this bus." He wore the same uniform as Adam, had dark hair and a bland face that was unremarkable. The boy had introduced himself as Tsukune Aono when he sat down opposite of Adam. He cast an aura of cheerfulness that seemed out of place for simply going to high school.

He gritted his teeth as memories of the Triple 6 Committee resurfaced. "_At least they can't follow me _here," he smirked.

"Here we are," the driver declared, "Youkai Academy." Adam moved to the front of the bus. As the boys stepped off, the driver added, "Be careful, Youkai Academy is a scaaaarrry place."

"I'll manage," Czar replied, scanning the area as the bus drove off.

The area was not too far removed from the Black Spot in terms of atmosphere, desolate. The sky was greyish blue and a sea that was visible was a shade of violet. The only noticeable variance was the forest of trees on either side of the path that Czar walked on. The Black Spot had been void of plant life except for one patch of sunflowers, a patch that no longer existed.

"So Adam," Tsukune asked awkwardly, "How do you feel about the first day of high school? At least, I'm assuming you're a first year?"

"Apparently so," Czar replied, "It'll be a change. I won't be able to punch the face in of every punk who thinks their 'above everyone else'. I'll have to, how'd the message put it, 'use my words to solve problems'. I guess it's for the best with me not having met people my age who weren't trying to kill me. If it's not like St. Rose Academy it should be fine."

"St. Rose Academy? What's…"

"You don't wanna know," Czar cut off the boy. "_Not like you'd believe me anyway. NEEDLESS shouldn't exist for another century."_

"Well," Tsukune continued, "It's _different_ for someone else to ride the bus here but me so, I don't mean to pry but, what's your true form?"

"Huh? True form?"

"You don't need to tell me, it's kind of against school rules to reveal it but I was just curious of if you're human."

"You mean there are NEEDLESS and Half-s here too? I thought those wouldn't appear for another several decades. What kind of school is this?"

"Judging by that reaction, I take it that you are human," Tsukune stated. He sighed, "I guess I'll have to tell you. Youkai Academy is a school for monsters, though I've not heard of those two things you mentioned. Anyway, this is a school were monsters learn to integrate with human society. The first requirement is a human disguise. Monsters are required to maintain it at all times. Revealing your true form is against the rules except in a few circumstances, but no one really cares if someone falls out of disguise. At least nobody did last year when it felt like I had to fight off an attacker every other week."

"What kind of monsters are they? And why's being human so special?" asked Adam, the thought of being attacked he considered irrelevent because of his fragments.

"Oh, you know, your generic horror movie set, but some are different than fiction depicts. As for being human…"

The second year was cut off by the sound of growling. Both boys turned to see a beast with the head of a bull, the body of a dog, and the quills of a hedgehog, twenty feet behind them on the path. It snarled, showing an impressive collection of sharp teeth, before charging at Tsukune.

"I'll tell you later," Tsukune yelled franticly as he fled, "Look for me at the Newspaper Club and don't tell anyone else about your species. I'll explain then!"

Czar watched as the boy disappeared through the trees, the beast following closely. The member of the Adam Series decided that if humanity was special, then using a fragment right after someone came to the conclusion that he was human, even if it was mostly wrong, he would not prove them wrong. A second later, he resumed his own stroll at a leisurely pace.

* * *

><p>The entrance ceremony for first years had been dull. Simply a reiteration of what Tsukune had told him: co-existence with humans. Afterwards, Czar reported to his homeroom, 1-C. Czar chose the seat closest to the door, deciding that it'd be the fastest seat to leave from when class ended and the quickest to reach if he was ever running late.<p>

The teacher, Ms. Ririko, was once again going over the school rules. Czar noticed that the other boys in class were hanging on to her every word, many of them drooling. '_Pfft,' _he thought to himself, _'She may be pretty, but she has nothing on Riru.'_

"As you all are aware," the shapely teacher said, "Youkai Academy exists for the purpose of preparing monsters for living in the human society. The humans rule so it is our responsibility to remain existent only in their myths and legends."

"I take issue with that! We are obviously superior to them! Why should we bow to them?" a female voice spoke up behind Adam, accompanied by the sound of a sliding chair. The clone of the Second Christ slowly turned in his seat to see the source.

The objection was from the desk directly behind him, Adam realized. The girl had a petite frame and auburn hair styled in a way reminiscent of Solva, short twin-tails. One of the more striking features about the girl's appearance was the bat sitting on her shoulder.

The room fell silent for a few seconds at the authority in the girl's voice. "And you would be?" Ms. Ririko asked.

"Kokoa Shuzen," came the reply. Immediately the room was abuzz with whispers. The only things that Czar was able to pick up were "vampire" and "S-class monster".

"Okay then, Kokoa," Adam spat contemptuously, "Kindly sit down, and SHUT UP."

The other students gasped. Kokoa seemed at a loss of words. Ririko sighed as the situation started to deteriorate.

The little vampire finally found her voice, "What did you just say?"

"You got wax in your ears, Missy? I told you to shut up and take your seat. This is the third time I've had to listen to this speech and I want it over with so that I can talk with someone I met earlier."

"Someone seems sure of their superiority here," Kokoa returned with similar contempt, as she gripped the edges of her desk. The in an instant she had the desk over her head, "We'll write it on your tombstone," she declared as she swung it down at Czar, "Right under 'Pissed off a vampire'."

"Power fragment," Czar whispered under his breath as he reached with his left hand. The improvised weapon collided with the intercepting limb and the stress of being caught between two clashing strengths caused the furniture to shatter.

The clash ended with wood fragments littering the floor and Kokoa standing dumbfounded, holding a desk leg in each hand. A second passed before she seemed to realize the outcome. With a blush, she dropped one of the broken legs and pointed at Czar with her free hand, "What is your name?" the little vampire demanded.

"Adam Czar," replied the Needless.

"Well then, Adam Czar, we'll continue this later at a more discreet location," Kokoa declared as she sat down in her chair, ignoring the fact she no longer had an intact desk.

"Fine by me," Adam replied as he turned back to face the front of the classroom, ignoring the stares from his amazed classmates.

* * *

><p>Author Notes<p>

Hey everyone, slugboy here. This was just a story idea that I had back in October but never really got around to. Originally it was the bland 'replace Tsukune' formula but that is entirely overused. I finally decided that it would take place during Season two of the R+V manga. Adam Czar IS an OC that I made to fit this crossover because, as those familiar with NEEDLESS would know, neither Blade nor Arclight (Adam series clones 079.A.B. and 078.A.A. respectively) would be young enough or even interested with high school. None of the other known characters would be able reach this time in the past because NEEDLESS only ever have one fragment (power) and there hasn't been a space-time fragment, yet. For those who don't know about NEEDLESS, the Adam series was man's attempt to clone God. Arclight and Blade were the first successes and the fragment that all Adam series have is 'Zero', the ability to learn other fragments. I'd highly suggest reading NEEDLESS or watching the anime to anyone curious.

Also, to those who were hoping I'd post the next chapter to Zero's Dog, I'm sorry for it taking so long but I've got writer's block about the chapter 14 ending.

Thank you for reading. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

NEEDLESS plus Vampire chapter 2

**Bolded words-**fragment title or technique/attack name.

5/26/20012- UPDATED- (see author notes at bottom)

* * *

><p>The rest of the school day passed without incident. When the final bell rang, Czar was out the door before anyone else could rise from their seat, including Kokoa, who had been given another desk along with a lecture about her actions. Czar received a part of that lecture, considering he'd been involved, but he shrugged it off.<p>

It took him more than ten minutes to locate the newspaper club. Had he asked for directions sooner, he would've found it more quickly, but rumors had already started to circulate about the boy who crossed a member of the Shuzen family, who were apparently a wealthy and powerful family of vampires. While he could tolerate stories being told of his badass-ery, even if they were exaggerated, the stares he disliked. It reminded him of the time he spent at Simeon pharmaceuticals, constant observation by the scientists who had created him. The stares that bore through him now however, though benign, still disconcerted him from approaching others.

When he entered room 2-A, the room that was supposed to situate the Newspaper club, he found it vacant except for three girls, one with a blue ponytail talking with a shorter girl with auburn twintails , and a the third, with violet hair, crouched at a desk five feet away, observing the conversing pair with a sucker in her mouth.

At Czar's entrance, the blue-haired girl looked up, prompting the shorter girl to turn and face the Needless and recognition was near-instant.

"YOU!" Czar and Kokoa shouted almost instantaneously, bewildering the other girls present.

"What are you doing? I said we'd finish 'later', that does not give you the right to stalk me!" Kokoa shot.

"Me stalk you? That's absurd, I'm here to meet someone I met earlier," Czar countered.

"Who's a stalker now?" another girl said as she walked in. She was about as short as Kokoa, but with dark hair framing her face. She was also wearing a cape and pointed hat like a stereo-typical witch.

"No one, Yukari," the blue-haired girl addressed the newcomer, "Except Mizore, but that's nothing new," she gestured to the purple-haired girl. "So," she said turning her attention back to the boy, "Something I can help you with? I'm Kurumu Kurono by the way. Who are you?"

"Adam Czar," replied the Needless, taking a seat, "And I was wondering if this was the Newspaper club. Tsukune Aono told me to come by later to talk with him about something." This was true, but based on what he'd already heard Czar guessed that the talk with Tsukune would have him either warned or attacked for being considered 'human.'

"Well this is the Newspaper club. Our members are myself, Flat-chest over there,"

"Don't listen to Cow-boobs over there," the girl with the witch's hat said, "I'm Yukari Sendo,"

"Stalker-girl over there," Kurumu continued despite the interruption, pointing at the violet-haired girl.

"Mizore Shirayuki," the girl stated softly after removing the lollypop from her mouth. "Don't worry, you're not my type," she added.

"Tsukune Aono, and Moka Akashiya, who aren't here yet," Kurumu finished. "There's also our pervert of an editor but you probably don't care to hear about him."

The door slid open once again and Czar heard a new voice say "…That girl is hunting me!" He turned to see a girl with long pink hair and wearing a rosary step into the room followed by Tsukune.

"Oh, Moka," Kurumu addressed the pinkette, "We have guests."

"Found you," Kokoa said to Moka.

"Kokoa," Moka replied.

"Hey, it's that guy from earlier," Kokoa said, noticing Tsukune, "He's got the tastiest blood! And here he is… with you. It must be fate." She took a step closer and Moka stepped forward with arms outstretched.

"Tsukune is my friend, leave him alone," Moka said defiantly.

Czar watched the scene unfold with interest. '_Wow, blood-sucking, so there really _are _monsters at this school.'_

"Don't be such a mother hen," Kokoa stated. "You know what I'm here for," she said as she gripped the bat on her shoulder. The small animal changed into a giant mace in under a second and Kokoa charged, "Die, Moka, die!"

Czar didn't react outwardly at the transformation but as the little vampire passed where he was sitting, he took action. "**Doppelganger**!" His uniform tore as a spike erupted from his shoulder that extended rapidly towards the girl. It was as thick as an arm, flesh-colored, and appeared to have the consistency of liquid concrete.

Kokoa was surprised but managed to dodge, shifting her attention to the Needless. "Stay out of this, Monstrel!"

"Hey Tsukune," Czar called as he started to stand, ignoring the vampire's demand, "Close the door! This 'human' doesn't need any more witnesses."

"I…but…you… true form…said," Tsukune babbled, looking between the tentacle and its source.

"That's right, you thought I was human," Czar spoke aloud while retracting the tentacle, startling the present company, "Let's have that talk now shall we. My kind has been called worthless and undesired by _normal_ humans, and thus we are Needless." As he spoke his uniform started changing. The school jacket turned white and opened in the front, with the hem extending down to his ankles. The tie disappeared completely and the shirt turned black. Sleeves receded until each muscular arm was exposed to the shoulder. The Byakugou on his forehead glinted. He waved his hand and the door slammed shut.

"Now then," the battle-ready Needless stated, "Kokoa, I owe Tsukune a favor for at least forewarning about humans being generally disliked by monsters. You are attacking a friend of his with intent to kill. Now, you will receive judgment."

"No! Stop," Moka cried, "That's my sister! Don't hurt her!"

"WHAT?" the other News club members gaped in unison.

Czar paused, "Talk quick."

The apparent stay of execution of her sister by this unknown monster relieved Moka immensely. She took a deep breath. Releasing it, she began to explain. "That girl is Kokoa Shuzen. There are four daughters in my family, with me the second-youngest and Kokoa being the youngest. Though we had different mothers, we lived together since we were little." She paused.

"And?"

"My memory is fuzzy already but, we fought every day. That was before my power was sealed. Kokoa never won, not even once. Ever since my power was sealed by the rosary and I moved to the world of the humans, she's followed me, challenging me time and again. But I can't fight since the seal is in place."

"I fail to see a reason to spare her," Czar said coldly.

"She is Moka's sister!" Tsukune shouted, "Isn't that enough?"

"Not where I'm from."

"Enough talk," Kokoa yelled, "I'll make you give back my real sister, even if I have to rip her out myself!"

'_Real sister?'_ Czar thought and smirked. "Yes, fight, but first you must get through me."

"Out of my way, trash! You may be strong for a human, but that makes you only a borderline-being at best, no match for a full-blood vampire!" Kokoa's weapon changed from a giant mace to a spear. Then she attacked.

"You are right, this battle is horribly one-sided. Like between an ant and a man. Or more accurately," he decided to quote one of Arclight's 'YOU SUCK' speeches, "Like between a mortal and a god," Czar stated dramatically, dodging all of Kokoa's thrusts while weaving between the desks.

"While flattering that you have such low confidence of winning, vampires are not Gods," Kokoa replied, trying to slash the Needless with a rapier.

"I know…Mortal." And he caught her wrist.

At that moment there was a loud banging on the door, "What's going on in there? Open this door!"

"Well, that could be a problem," Czar said looking at the door. He watched Tsukune run to open it and let the person in. He raised his free hand, having chosen the next fragment to use, when he felt a pain at the back of his skull and heard a 'thunk'. He turned back to see Mizore standing with rage in her eyes and crystalline claws poking out the ends of overly long sleeves. Deciding to ignore her for the time being, he re-focused to use the fragment. Tsukune had just reached the door.

"Let's take this party somewhere else now. **Plane Shift: Third Dimension**."

There was a flash of light. And when it faded, the clubroom had disappeared, leaving its occupants in a wasteland in the same positions that they had been in the classroom.

"Much better," Czar said contented, before Kokoa swung with a left hook because she could not break his grip on her dominant wrist.

The punch connected and because of her vampiric strength, Czar's jaw soared off of his skull with an audible 'crack'. The mandible landed fifteen feet away from Czar. Blood spewed from the bottom half of the Needless' head for a few seconds before new flesh started to form. Two seconds later, a new lower jaw had grown in.

The members of the News club looked in fear and revulsion as he also removed the ice shard that impaled his head in the back, flexing his new jaw.

"Tsukune, take off my rosary," Czar heard Moka say. He remembered the girl mentioning something about a seal on her power but he didn't care.

"Now, Kokoa," the Needless said, his free hand beginning to glow, "Something you said intrigued me, so I'm about to do something special. It shouldn't hurt, or kill you," he quickly added.

He sensed an attack from behind and grew an arm to block it. The strike, a kick, crushed the appendage and impacted Czar. Had he not rooted himself, the blow would have sent him flying. He turned to see a woman with silver hair and red eyes, staring maliciously at him. Next, he looked to Tsukune, seeing the boy holding a rosary.

"Yay, it's inner-Moka," Kurumu cheered.

"Unhand that girl," Inner-Moka stated fiercely, "She may be a pain, but she's family."

"Sister," Kokoa said awed.

"Actually, you should listen to the vampire," another voice echoed. They all turned to see a robed figure approaching, "It took me a few minutes but I found where you took everyone, Adam Czar."

"And you are?"

"Headmaster," Tsukune called, "Be careful, Czar is…"

"I am already aware of what he is. I also can deal with him," he waved a hand and purple threads passed through Czar's left arm, severing his hold on Kokoa, "Why else would I send for him to attend Youkai?"

The young vampire quickly retreated and Czar stared at the headmaster while re-growing the severed limb. "That was **Kandata String**. How the Hell did you do that?"

"You've named it? How cute." The next instant, the headmaster was directly in front of Czar and before the Needless could react, a hand connected with his Byakugou, inciting a bright flash of light, full of images.

* * *

><p>Czar woke up in the infirmary at Youkai. The first thing he noticed was pain in his empty stomach, "Darn it. I need food."<p>

"Not more than we need an explanation," a voice spoke to him. He looked to see Tsukune and the News club surrounding his bed.

"No," the Needless argued, "Food, first!"

"You're in no position to argue," the headmaster made his presence known.

"Aren't I? **Magnetic World Anti:** News Club." Nothing happened. "No," Czar gasped, "Reverse-rejection reaction."

"What now?" Yukari asked.

"Did anything happen when my Byakugou was touched?" the Needless asked, pointing towards the gem, "I lost consciousness."

"Well, yeah," Kurumu said, "There was a flash of light and all of a sudden, images and sounds were flashing in my head."

"You, too? I thought I was the only one."

"What was it?"

"It looked like a fancy Sci-fi lab," Tsukune said.

"Great, you all saw _my _past," Czar stated, "That was me in the tube."

"What are you really?" Inner-Moka queried, "With your red eyes and white hair, I nearly had you pegged as a vampire. Your combat with Kokoa re-enforced my suspicions, but the severe drop in your youki has made me reconsider."

"You sure you want to know?" Nods from everyone. Czar sighed, "I am what you get when you successfully clone God."

"What?" Kokoa stated flatly.

"Yeah, this collar proves it," he gripped the steel ring encircling his throat, "I'm the eightieth attempt of the Adam Project. Now can I please have food? I'm starving."

"What is your fixation with food suddenly?" Yukari asked.

"Because," the headmaster stated, "That shape shifting power isn't free, it requires heavy calorie intake. Healing costs even more. That fight alone was probably the equivalent of going a week without food."

"You seem to know a lot about my fragments," Czar spoke, trying to sound tough, "Let me see your face. Are you some success later down the line sent to retrieve me? I'm not going back to the Triple Six Committee.

"Fragments, as in parts of a whole? Whole what?"

"God, made flesh." Czar answered, "The original possessor of all the fragments is known where I'm from as 'The Second Christ' or simply 'The Second' because his appearance after World War 3 was seen as a second coming."

"Second Christ?"

"Original possessor?"

"World War 3?"

"If you're the eightieth attempt," Tsukune said, "What happened to the other seventy-nine?"

"You're pretty quick," Czar complimented, "I was told they all failed to survive the injection of Eden's Seed, cells of God, but I found out from some sources that both 078.A.A. and 079.A.B., Adam Arclight and Adam Blade actually did survive. But before you ask, they both perished in a 'Triple R' years ago. I was commissioned within the month of that event by the 'Triple Six'."

"_Triple R,_" Mizore asked in her quiet tone.

"Reverse Rejection Reaction. I was given life with Eden's Seed and so I am recognized as a 'God' by reality. Eden's Seed is a poison to most with a few exceptions, all Needless, but that's beside the point. When two 'Gods' occupy the same space, a paradox is created, the 'Triple R'. The bodies can't recognize each other as separate and try absorbing the other."

"So you were serious when you claimed to be 'God'?" Kurumu asked.

"Sort of. At that point I was just messing with you all. My plan was to use **Blackout Invoke** on Kokoa, well at least after she said 'real sister'. I'm guessing she meant you," he directed the last part at Inner-Moka, who Kokoa had started embracing.

"And that would have?"

"Knocked her out, and let me read her diary, her _mental_ diary."

"You fiend, that's personal," Kokoa shouted, apparently listening.

"Actually it's a great interrogation fragment. Why bother asking when you can go straight for the mind and get the info directly? Not that it matters now, all of my fragments, excluding **Doppelganger** and **PF Zero,** are sealed."

"Why those two? Sealed like Moka?" Yukari asked.

"Those two have been my fragments since birth and the others are sealed completely. As in 'impossible to use again'. Wait, I have samples of the original Needlesses…in **Portal Storage**. Great, they're basically gone and Needless won't pop up 'til after WW3."

"How can we be certain you're not leading us along? This seems incredibly contrived," Moka asked.

"Well then, unless I have proof you won't believe me. I'd need something big, like THIS," he tore open his uniform, revealing a symbol on his abdomen just above his navel, "Headmaster over there probably has a stigmata just like this, same place."

Eyes turned to the robed man, "You really believe that?" He asked, "I may, I may not, you're not finding out." He turned to leave, "By the way, is this one of your 'samples'?" he asked holding a small vial of red liquid, labeled _Teriyama._

Despite his exhaustion, Czar threw himself out of the bed at the cloaked man. He didn't know how but the **Flame** fragment was within his reach. As his fingers nearly reached the tube, the headmaster pulled it away.

"No need to be greedy, boy," the man said in a mockingly cheerful tone, "If you want your precious 'samples' back you must work for them."

"Prove to me that you're reliable and not some imposter, show me the **Kandata** **Strings!**"

"Very well, if you won't cause any more problems, and I expect you in my office tomorrow to begin your tortu… I mean duties." And the familiar purple threads extended from his fingers to the floor. And he left.

After the door closed, Czar let loose a grin as his spun to face the news club still gathered about his bed. Only then did his exhaustion catch up with him, and his legs ceased supporting him. Tsukune was the one to catch the Needless, but before Czar could lose consciousness he declared triumphantly "Learned it."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>

Well… here's the new chapter. I'm not too surprised that this story hasn't been that popular, because NEEDLESS isn't a very well known story, but I am thankful for the couple of reviews I've gotten. This is the first time writing a story with an OC as the main so if there are any problems, please let me know. Sorry if this chapter seemed like an info bomb. About the headmaster, yes I'm taking liberties but hey, he was one of the 'Three Demon Lords' so he must be powerful. And Czar's battle outfit was inspired by Blade's in the past (search 'NEEDLESS volume 12 cover' on google to find it). A reverse rejection reaction seals all fragments that were artificially gained (not born with.).

5/26/20012-UPDATE- the teleportation fragment/technique has been renamed from **Plane Shift** to **Plane Shift: Third Dimension**


	3. Chapter 3

NEEDLESS and Vampire chapter 3

Authors Note Part 1

If there are any fragments that you, my readers, want to see in future chapters please PM me. I'd also take original fragments if given a name (fragment AND technique preferably) and a description of its function. So please read and review.

**Bolded text**- Fragment title or attack/technique name.

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" Czar could faintly comprehend from his state of semi-consciousness. The slap that followed was a lot less ambiguous.<p>

"Wah! I'm up!"

"Was that really necessary, Kurumu?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah, what if he went psycho on us again?" Kokoa asked with a hint of nervousness.

"Please, even I could handle him. You heard him say that his powers were sealed and he's starving. He couldn't be that much trouble."

Czar realized he was still in the infirmary but on the floor. The news club was there too. Kurumu was apparently the one who slapped him awake. He groaned, "Food. Must find food."

"Ya' see? Mostly harmless!"

"What's going on?" the needless asked, still half asleep.

"Dinner's being served at the commissary," Tsukune stated, "Care to join us?"

"Join you?" Czar couldn't believe his ears, "I attack your group and you just blow it off like nothin'?"

"You're not the first person something like this has happened with," Tsukune answered, slightly glancing about the news club.

A roar filled the room, setting everyone on edge as they searched for the source. As it died down, it was revealed to be the Needless' stomach, "I suppose I could go for some dinner."

* * *

><p>"How are you still hungry?" The question came after Czar's sixth return for more food.<p>

"Hey, I just burned through more kilo-calories in ten minutes than you go through in a week, so lay off!"

"You're gonna get fat if you continue to eat like that," Yukari stated.

"Am I now?" Czar morphed his face to mirror the little girl, minus the hat.

"Could you not do that so close to when we've eaten?" the pink-haired version of Moka asked. Apparently, removing the rosary on her choker acted like activating a stigmata, but with a personality change, Czar noted.

"Why?" Czar said changing his face again, one half with pink hair and green eyes like _this _Moka, and the other half silver-haired and red eyes like the Inner Moka.

"It's disturbing, seeing your flesh mold like putty," the vampire answered, "Why are you doing it anyway?"

"Because I can and it amuses me," Czar replied putting his silverware down on yet another empty plate, "There, now I'm not hungry anymore. So was there anything you wanted to talk about?"

There was a pause. Then Tsukune broke the silence, "Why did you say you owed me a favor?"

"You warned me about some danger for humans at this school. Not that I would be harmed but it's the thought that counts. Speaking of which, you're human aren't you?"

"Let's take this conversation where we won't be overheard."

* * *

><p>"So, how did you find out?" Tsukune asked. They had returned to the club room.<p>

"WHAT?" Kokoa exclaimed, "A human, HERE?"

"Quiet down," Czar grunted, "I guessed when you asked of my humanity since I rode the bus. You rode the bus too. What else is everybody here? You all know what I am but I only know of Tsukune, Kokoa, and Moka's true forms."

"Succubus," Kurumu put forth.

"Yuki-onna," Mizore said quietly.

"I'm a witch," Yukari stated.

"I~iiiiiiit's MAGIC!" Czar exclaimed. The others looked at him questioningly, "Sorry, couldn't resist. That was the catchphrase of one of the Utens. His fragment, **Bermuda** **Athport**, could make things invisible."

"I'm still not clear on this talk of fragments and Needless," Tsukune said, "What are they? Human? Youkai?"

Czar sighed, "A Needless, itself, could be described simply as an evolved human."

"What do you mean 'evolved'?"

"You know that saying that humans only use 10% of their brains? That's really just a load of crap, but fragments _do_ use a similar concept." He raised his right arm to chest height before continuing, "The brain has a set of limiters in place, 'locking out' access to certain functions. A Needless is one who has removed one or even a set of these 'locks' and gains an ability, or fragment." Glowing purple strings extended to the floor from his fingers, "This is called **Kandata String**, the threads created by this fragment 'can only be broken by God', or so I'm told."

"Wait," Kurumu yelled, "You told us all of your fragments were sealed except **Doppelganger** and Something-**Zero**!"

"That _was_ true at the time, but I do have this fragment back now."

Yukari gasped as if realizing something, "Learned it," she repeated Czar's line from earlier.

The News club looked from the witch to Czar, "Ding-ding-ding! Give the little girl a prize. I can _learn_ fragments by witnessing them. Though, they're not _my_ fragments, technically, the rule is one fragment per Needless."

"A rule which you're breaking," Moka growled fiercely.

"Technically, I'm not a Needless so having both **Positive** **Feedback** **Zero** and **Doppelganger** as my fragments breaks no rules. At least I'm admitting information about myself and abilities. That headmaster was really tight-lipped. I'd have thought The Second would be a little more truthful, and now he's holding my powers hostage."

"I know this might be a little off-topic but," Tsukune started, "Would you like to join the News club?"

"Huh?"

"WHAT?" The other members shrieked.

"Can't anyone else see it, he's just like we all were before we met each other, alone."

"I don't want your pity," Czar stated as he turned to leave.

"Oh, and Czar, one of our friends is the headmaster's secretary."

"Where do I sign?" Czar said, pulling a full one-eighty.

* * *

><p><span>The next day.<span>

"So you actually decided to show up," the robed man said, eyes glowing under the hood. There was also an amused smile on his face as he sat behind his desk.

"Why so surprised? It was you who demanded my presence! Can we just get this over with so I can have my samples back?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, boy, you'll get your samples one at a time an only when I see fit. Fail to comply and I might just 'lose' them."

"Fine, fine," Czar said panicked, "Whatever you say."

"Good, we understand each other. Now, for your first task."

'_I hope the club is having it as rough as me,'_ Czar thought with dread for the immediate future.

(scene break)

"Very good, Czar," the headmaster applauded, after a couple hours of what Adam could have described as torture, "You exceeded my expectations, so I'll allow you to choose the sample you get." Three corked vials hovered between them. The labels read '_Mio,' 'Teriyama,' _and _'Setsuna.'_

Czar looked at the samples carefully, '_**Power**__, __**Fire**__, or __**Speed**__. Tough choice, but I'll go with __**Power.**__ It has so many mundane uses,' _he thought.

"Gimme the _'Mio'_ sample," the clone said. The vial floated towards him as the other two returned into the concealing robes of the headmaster.

"Don't let it consume you," the priest warned.

Without waiting, Czar un-stoppered the vial and poured the contents into one of his hands. The blood didn't roll off the skin but was instead absorbed into it. He waited a couple seconds and felt a couple limiters dissolve away.

"Wait, a couple?" The room temperature dropped and Czar's arms felt like they were on fire.

"Did I mention? I _may_ have switched a couple labels," the cloaked man said with no audible regret in his voice.

"I hate you...so much," Czar grimiced, holding his arms

* * *

><p>Czar staggered back to the room that the News Club occupied. As he slid the door open, he heard a child's voice yell, "I can't take it anymore," and a petite form, strikingly similar to Kokoa, collided with him, nearly knocking him over. Before he could even ask, the girl ran off.<p>

"Czar," Tsukune called, coming to the door moments later, "Did you see which way… whoa, what happened to you? You're all pale, and you didn't have gauntlets earlier." He was referring to the large metal cylinders on each forearm stretching between Adam's wrist and elbow.

"The headmaster is a real jerk," Czar answered. "Wanted **Power**, got **The Fourth Wave**, which for some reason isn't stable. So how did the recruitment for the News club go?"

"Great," Tsukune replied, "We've had so many applications that we're holding a lottery later to decide who joins. But that's not important, did you see which way Kokoa went?"

"No but I saw a little girl who looked _just_ like her run off."

"Which way? That was Kokoa. She ate a magic candy to grow older and then it made her younger."

"So I'm not the only one carrying Hell in a handbasket," he said as he staggered into the room.

"Czar," a woman whom he'd never met looked up and spoke to him, "Are you alright? What happened with the Chairman? I'm Ruby Tojo, by the way, his secretary." She looked older than the students,

"Good cuz' I have a complaint." *Shink-shink-shink* There was a rapid series of mechanical *chink* as one of the cylinders opened. The room temperature plummeted.

"Hey, cut it out," Kurumu snapped, "We're not exactly in 'winter' gear, ya' know." She gestured to the cheerleading outfits they were wearing.

"I _can't_ turn it off. Only slow it with these gauntlets." There was another series of mechanical sounds as the gauntlet closed. Slowly, the room started to regain the lost heat. Czar shook a layer of frost off of his hand.

"So the Chairman gave you another fragment," Moka said with false optimism.

"Well…" he sighed, before explaining what happened when the headmaster had offered Czar to take a fragment.

"Well, I guess Mizore could teach you how to manipulate the ice you make," Kurumu stated.

The snow woman moved over to where the Needless sat slumped over on a desk. She touched a hand, "Cold," her quiet voice murmured.

"**The Fourth Wave** is not meant to manipulate ice! It's dual-sided like a coin. I can't demonstrate any more of its power in such a small space without wanton property damage and injured bystanders, both things that the _chairman_ said were prohibited if I wanted to regain any more fragments."

"Hey, everybody," Yukari cut in, "I think I know what happened with the Gro-Gro Drops, but to test it I want everyone to take one."

As she said it, a familiar bat flew through the window and hit the floor, clutching a note reading 'HELP.'

* * *

><p>Kokoa defied her opponents. Numbers do not mean victory. She was an S-Class vampire. Even if she had shrunk to the size of a primary school student, she would make up for the lack of reach and power with ferocity. One by one, the ones who'd surrounded her fell. <em>'But where is their bowl-haired leader?'<em>

The ground rumbled. The boy she'd upstaged earlier burst from the soil behind her, wide claws grabbing at her. The ambush was successful and Kokoa found herself dangling by her ankles in one of the enormous hands.

Her assailant started gloating over her and how the 'fun part' was about to begin as he started tearing away her skirt.

"**Fourth Wave**!"

A 'beam' of fire blindsided the attacker, throwing him a dozen feet and forcing him to release Kokoa. Before she could land on her head, purple strings righted her to land on her feet.

"What? Who did that?" one of the grunts asked, "That was completely unfair to attack Boss when he wasn't looking."

"Considering your boss is already lower than dirt, I think an exception can be made," A man, wearing a black overcoat that revealed his bare chest, black pants, and gauntlets stepped out of the woods where the blast had originated. Steam was rolling out from the seams in his gauntlets.

"Wow," an adult Yukari exclaimed as she approached from another direction, "You weren't kidding about it packing lots of power, Czar, but you can leave the rest to us now."

"You took the Gro-Gro Drops, too?" Kokoa shrieked at the sight of Yukari aged up, "And that's Czar? What, did you come to rub it in?"

*Poof*

There was a puff of smoke and Yukari reverted to child size, accompanied by Mizore, Kurumu, Moka, and Ruby, likewise in child form.

"Twelve minutes, fifty-six seconds," Yukari stated looking at a stopwatch, "That's the amount of time you're turned into an adult before backlash reverts you to a child. Now we're kids too. Need some help?"

"Hey," one of the karate club members shouted, "I think you're forgetting who you're dealing with here." The group of students who'd ambushed Kokoa had regrouped. "That girl dissed our club, now she has to pay. If you plan on helping her, you'll join her punishment!"

"Enough talk," Czar shouted charging towards the gathered. He'd discarded the coat that was suddenly too large to wear and had also cut the pants legs so as to not trip. "**Tempest Thread**"

* * *

><p>Yet another student approached the News club, "I'd like to withdraw my application for News club," he said nervously before retreating out the door. That had been the pattern since the Karate club, including its leader Haiji Miyamoto, had been utterly defeated by a group of child versions of the News Club, minus Tsukune. Rumors circulated, and were blown completely out of proportion. By the end, every new applicant ran away.<p>

"Pfft," Czar scoffed at the final withdrawing student, "Gutless wonders, all of them."

"You were the one who got the most violent, Czar," Ruby replied, "Half the rumors about bloodthirsty club members are of you."

"That's ridiculous, we have two vampires already and I didn't consume anyone this time!"

"One vampire," Yukari corrected, "Kokoa hasn't joined the News Club, so besides you, we don't have any new members this year."

"So what am I actually going to do in this club? All I know is that we write the school paper."

"Well…." Tsukune started but the door opened again, interrupting him.

"I would… like… to join the… News Club," Kokoa spoke from the doorway, averting her gaze as she was blushing. The words were spoken as if they were laborious to say. On Kokoa's shoulder sat her pet bat, which was holding a 'Club Application Form'

There was cheering around the room and welcomes from each of the other members before Tsukune was able to speak again.

"Since Kokoa has joined us as well, I'll explain what we do. In the News Club we write the truth for the school to read. We investigate stories and rumors until we can accurately present it to the academy."

"Like what?"

"Like what happened today for example."

"We cleaned the Karate Club's clocks. Nothin' special about it."

"But the public will want to know _why._ And fights are too special. Both sides fight for a reason."

"Ugh, I can already see an outcome," Czar said sarcastically, "And it's that my reporting sucks."

"Well," Kurumu tried to be optimistic, "You said you're from the future, maybe you could write about your past. It's not like anyone could contradict you about it."

* * *

><p>Czar walked back to the dorms, his head filled with thoughts, on the day's events, mainly his returned fragment and the skirmish with the Karate club. His thoughts were interrupted by the person walking beside him.<p>

"It seems your youki increases when you get new…fragments, they were called. Yesterday, you ranked at about upper D-class monster. Now you're a low B-class in terms of youki," Kokoa stated.

"That's the second time someone's said something about levels of youki," Czar commented, "What is it?"

"Ugh," the little vampire sighed as if she'd just been asked an obvious question, "Youki is the supernatural energy a monster possesses. The more a monster has, the stronger the monster. Vampires have the most youki of all monsters, with exceptions like werewolves." The last words carried great disdain within them.

"And you know my level, how exactly," the Needless asked.

"Vampires are well known for their abilities, like sensing other monsters. We a S-class monsters for a reason and don't you forget it! Also, why are you wearing such ridiculous accessories?" she said, pointing at the gauntlets that remained on Czar's forearms.

"Because the fragment that I got was unstable. and… well just watch." *shink-shink-shink* the gauntlet opened but nothing else happened. No sudden drop of temperature, no sudden sensation that his limbs would spontaneously combust, just a mild breeze cooling the arm that had been locked in a sealed metal cylinder for a couple hours.

"Now what?" the little redhead complained.

Confused, Czar consciously tried the first step in the **Fourth Wave**, heat absorption. The air around him cooled and the ground he stood upon gained a layer of frost. His limbs also started the feel abnormally warm but not unbearably. The realization brought a smirk to the clone's face.

"I thought you were going to warm things up," Kokoa shivered, "Not c-cool things d-d-down."

"The fragment I got today, **The Fourth Wave**, has a process," Czar started explaining, "I can't just blast heat whenever, I need to absorb it first. I created these gauntlets of orcihalcum today using **Doppelganger** because I'd've immolated myself absorbing heat otherwise."

"So, **Fourth** **Wave**?" Kokoa asked as if questioning his choice of attack name.

"What, never shout out an attack name when _you_ hit somebody?"

"No," she replied defiantly, "Not only is that stupid, but seriously, '**Fourth** **Wave**?' You couldn't have come up with a better attack name for a blast of fire?"

"It may be stupid but that doesn't make it less awesome. I'll prove it by surpassing your 'S-class' vampires."

"You wish," Kokoa responded as she punched the Needless into a tree, without changing the pace of her walk.

* * *

><p>In his study Tenmei Mikogami, headmaster of Youkai and one of the three Demon Lords, smirked to himself, "All is coming together nicely. Fairy Tale, do your worst."<p>

* * *

><p>Authors Notes Part 2<p>

Yes Chapter 3 is finally done. I had the idea of how this chapter would play out for a little while but wouldn't get it to writing, so I'm sorry for the long wait. The plan that Czar would lose then have to regain fragments seemed like a good way to avoid 'God-Moding' him early on. I did take some liberties with **PF Zero **considering that in _NEEDLESS, _Blade needed to either be attacked directly with a fragment attack or use the Byakugo to learn the fragment directly before he could use a 'special' attack. For example, against Teriyama, Blade only used **Little** **Boy**, a flaming punch, after learning the Flame fragment until **Vulcan Shock Ignition**, a giant thrown fireball, was used against him. Before seeing the ranged attack, Blade couldn't use it. Czar is a little different in that he knows how to use fragments, but cannot use them when they are 'locked'. That is why he could use **Tempest Thread** when he had only witnessed **Kandata String**.

The choice of fragment to give Czar (**Fourth Wave**) might have brought some groans, considering that it's 'Mising-Link' level, but I was thinking of it as a fragment that can't be used at just any time. It needs to be charged, unlike any other fragment, and he can't just store the heat for later (at least for the purposes of this Fic) without effects varying from discomfort to damage of his body from the absorbed heat. This also allows for Mizore to be a trump against him if need be. Originally the plan was for Czar to be able to choose TWO fragments form his entire set of samples, he'd pick some combination of **Flame, Speed, Power, and Psychokenisis**, only to find that the labels had been switched and he only got a basic form of **Rain Maker **(lacking any control over water beyond making it fall from the sky) and **Fragrance** (without **Lillith Temptation**), or something like that. Either way Tenmei would have 'accidentally' switched the labels around and Czar would have been given more of the metaphorical shaft than the elevator (fun fact: that's where the term 'shafted' comes from), at first.

Next Chapter: **Doppelganger vs a Doppelganger**.


	4. Chapter 4

NEEDLESS and Vampire Chapter 4

**Doppelganger** vs. a Doppelganger

**Bolded text:** Fragment title or attack/technique name

* * *

><p>'A NEEDLES Tale' by Adam Czar<p>

Need-less \ˈnēd-ləs\

1)_adj:_ not needed: UNNECESSARY

2)_noun:_ the name of type of borderline beings on the human side opposite of witches. Categorized as an evolved human by baseline humans. Each one possesses a single unique power called a 'Fragment', but is otherwise indistinguishable from humans.

Czar looked at the page. "A definition," he stated, "A stupid definition is all I can write down?" He had been sitting at the desk in the News club room for fifteen minutes, writing (at least what he expected) an exciting tale of events that he experienced in the far future. He even used the English form of 'NEEDLESS' to provide a sort of pun in the title worth at least a smirk or a small chuckle from the readers. But beyond the definition opening, the Needless was drawing up blanks to start.

"Anything wrong Czar?" a voice nearby asked him.

He turned to Kurumu, "Just that I don't know where to start. Do I start with the history of the BLACKSPOT, my first awakening in the cloning tube, when the 666 Committee started sending me on missions, when I escaped, or when I met Cruz Schild?"

Also in the room, Kokoa chuckled loudly enough for those present to hear, "So the big bad clone of God, who claims he'll surpass vampires, is second-guessing himself," she chided, "Guess you're not as awesome as you claim."

"Well, that's okay," Kurumu reassured, "Writing is a lot harder than you'd think. Since you're still new to it, we'll allow you all the time you need. If you finish your first chapter before we start piecing issue #1, we'll use it, but your deadline isn't 'til our second issue of the year."

"Thanks, but why are you being so nice and giving me pointers and the like? Since day one, it's been Tsukune and you being kind, the vampires being cold or combative, the witches and Mizore being pretty neutral, and the chairman being an ass. I can understand the 'why' for all of that, except the chairman's assery and your kindness."

"We don't get the chairman's actions either," the succubus agreed, "But Tsukune trusts you, so I'll give you the benefit of a doubt about trusting you too. However," the cheer in her voice disappeared, "If you endanger my 'Destined One' or betray his trust, I will end you, no matter how many Fragments you have and how powerful you are. Right then. Right there."

"Puh-lease Twin Peaks," Kokoa started saying to Kurumu, "If you seriously picked something as weak as a human to be your 'Destined One', you're definitely not strong enough to harm even a low 'A-Class' monster, what Czar can hope to eventually be, if he ever gets lucky."

"You want to start something, Little Girl?" Kurumu focused all of her attention on the vampire.

"I've already started it. Batty weaponize. Form of hammer." Kokoa's little bat start morphing. The wings stretched down towards the floor before twisting together into a handle. Meanwhile, the rest of the body expanded into a blocky rectangle, forming into the head of the weapon.

Czar meanwhile was trying to banish the nightmarish thoughts and memories that the phrase 'Little Girl' had caused to surface.

"Heads up!" Yukari shouted as she burst in, "We've got another story." The distraction caused Kokoa to miss catching her weapon, which landed on her head with a 'thunk'.

* * *

><p>"There's a 'Phantom Attacker' loose on campus." Yukari pointed at a sketch of the academy with several 'X' marks on it, "Students are being attacked for no apparent reason. There have already been fifteen victims, twelve seriously injured and the other three missing. It's said that the attacker is using a knife."<p>

"Well then why don't we go _befriend_ this attacker who needs a knife to only injure people," Czar declared with a smirk. "What?" he said defensively at the stares and glares everyone gave him, "Tsukune said that people in this club usually joined after some form of beatdown. So… if we go stop this attacker and beat him up… maybe he'll want to…join? Hence…'befriend' him?"

"First," Moka spoke up, "It's not specifically our job to catch this attacker. We just write about it. Second, I don't like you suggesting that the club members all joined because we all like fighting. Third, what makes you think this 'Phantom Attacker' is male?"

The Needless sighed, "Humans, and probably yokai by extension, myself included, instinctively have difficulty hurting others. If you were told to go and hurt someone, even if no one told you 'This is wrong', you'd be reluctant to harm that person. That reluctancy increases as the lethality increases. And generally, guys have an easier time overcoming that kind of instinct. I can, it's something the Triple Six spent **a lot** of time trying to teach me."

Silence.

"If I'm wrong, Moka, I'll give you a dozen meal passes to the commissary. But if this attacker is male, you, both of you, need to admit that I can be right."

"Like she should honor a deal made by you," Kokoa challenged, sharply prodding Czar in the chest and making him back step a few times, "You wouldn't even honor a deal if you had to surrender four days of eating."

Czar reached into his wallet and counted out a handful of passes, "Tsukune you're neutral, hold these for me. There are twenty-four commissary passes there. If I'm wrong Moka and Kokoa each get twelve of them. But if I'm right, Moka must stop treating me like I'm a thug, and Kokoa must acknowledge verbally that I can surpass vampires."

Tsukune reluctantly accepted the meal tickets.

Kokoa saw this and stated, "I'm going to enjoy seeing you starve for eight days Czar and it'll prove that vampires are superior. I accept."

"Thanks, but I won't be wanting for food," he displayed the inside of his wallet, showing a stockpile of identical passes, "Spoils of that fight with the Karate club yesterday."

* * *

><p>Though he'd planned on participating in the capture of the 'Phantom Attacker', Czar remained at his desk, attempting to write. Kokoa dragged off Moka to the dungeon entrance that the News Club had concluded that the attacker had fled to, rambling about vampire superiority. Tsukune followed shortly after, worried for some reason. Then Kurumu and Mizore left with determined expressions. Last, Ruby had showed up and recruited Yukari for something, leaving the Needless alone in the clubroom except for the sleeping Ms. Nekonome.<p>

Czar had decided to start his story with a brief history of the BLACKSPOT, before a summary of his intended purpose, then his adventures. All of this intended to come off as fictional but in fact mostly true.

_After two months of indoctrination by the Triple Six Committee and acquiring more than a dozen Fragments, I was ordered to visit St. Rose Academy for girls within the BLACKSPOT. My first time out of the city and into the wasteland was less than delightful, but the trip was short to the Academy, where I soon met my contact._

_ Academy for girls was originally established by Lady Riru, one of Arclight's four strongest subordinates, as a place to train and indoctrinate young girls into warriors and spies for Simeon. There were three main courses taught and every year the top girls in each category could join the girls' squad. First category was Power, focusing on combat and the use of Fragments. Second was Intelligence, working with information analysis, spying and infiltration. The third category, was the fallback for the girls who weren't qualified for either of the first two, Woman's Charm. (If any readers need this explained, know that I pity you greatly.)_

_Since Arclight's demise, Lady Riru had slowly drifted into opposition of the Triple Six, so my task was simple: obliterate the academy and everyone in it._

"My, my. Your past is quite colorful Czar," someone spoke from behind the Needless, startling him, "I can only hope you've matured."

"What do you want, Chairman," Czar demanded as he turned to face the cloaked being.

"So testy," the Chairman teased, "But I thought I'd let you know that your friends are in a bit of trouble and I'm willing to give you two Fragments in return for helping them."

Czar perked up, "_Two Fragments! Wait there's gotta be a catch."_

"What's the catch?"

"You'll pick again from those samples and you cannot use **The Fourth Wave**, I think you called it. There have been no fatalities so far with this 'Phantom Attacker' and I'd like to keep it that way. **The Fourth Wave **could cause an explosion underground. Your **Tempest Thread** could also cause a cave-in, so please avoid using **Kandata String** if possible too."

Czar paused, contemplating his choices, "Am I still allowed to use **Doppelganger**?"

"The Transformation Fragment? Of course, it would be more entertaining if you did, though one of these days you'll have to tell me where all these names come from."

"Alright you've sold me, show me my choices."

Several sealed vials of blood hovered out from within the Chairman's robes: Arca Schild, Cruz Schild, Uten, Saten, Disk, Rin, Hijiri. "Pick two, please."

"Since you've switched labels around it doesn't really matter, so I'll have Disk and Uten." The two vials levitated away from the others and towards the clone. Opening the 'Uten' vial first and absorbing the contents, he felt several locks open in his brain, "_Another Missing Link, wonder if _this_ one is unstable too."_ A couple of seconds with no harsh aftereffects convinced him otherwise. Then he absorbed the 'Disk' vial, removing a single lock. The side effects were a little more immediate as he looked back at the chairman.

Name: Tenmei Mikogami

Sex: Male

Age: 357 years, 6 months, 1 week, 4 days, 11 hours, 26 minutes, 54 seconds

Height: 185.49 cm

Weight: 75.74 kg

B-W-H: [!^&#)*&]

Species: [Unknown]

Sub-form:[Unknown]

Eden Seed Concentration: Extremely High

Fragment: [Impossible to determine]

**Warning: **Avoid physical contact! Reverse Rejection Reaction is extremely likely outcome upon contact for 080AC.

Czar shook his head to dispel the information, he'd never used **Scan** before. The direct influx of information was distracting but easy to control. He'd get something to put over his eyes as a sort of way to enter the mindset of using it, like the visor that Disk used. Maybe triangular sunglasses. But what was the other Fragment?

"The only switched one this time was 'Saten'. I thought it overly mean to ask something of you and give you a short stick so… yeah." Mikogami said, surprisingly sheepish

Realizing his other Fragment, 080AC smiled and called out, "**Eden Seed, Release**."

* * *

><p>Czar made his way down the dark passage, trying to be quick but stealthy. The sounds that echoed from further ahead told him that he was getting close. As he turned the final corner, a strange scene greeted him.<p>

Kurumu had switched from her usual 'white polo under pale-yellow sweater vest and miniskirt' to a long-sleeved white shirt with a tie and formal pants. Also, she was smoking. Furthermore, Tsukune was fighting Kurumu and winning, but moved wildly like a brawler or a feral beast. A strange mark covered the right side of his face.

"Hold it right there," Kurumu screamed, pulling open the shirt and revealing a sizable chest. There was a pause before blood spurted from the noses of both combatants.

"Thank God he's still human," Ruby shouted, whom Czar just noticed at the other end of the corridor with Yukari, Kokoa, Mizore, and…Kurumu?

"Put my clothes back on this instant," school-clothes*Kurumu cried as tie*Kurumu dodged back from Tsukune. And into Czar's direction.

Information passed once again before the Needless' eyes

Name: [Unknown]

Sex: Male (uncertain)

Age: 24 years, 2 months, 3 weeks, 5 days, 11 hours, 34 minutes, 15 seconds

Height: [Unknown] (variable)

Weight: [Unknown] (variable)

B-W-H: (Variable)

Species: Doppelganger

Class: C-

Sub-form: Succubus

Sub-form Class: B

Youki level: B-

Eden Seed Concentration: Low

Fragment: [Unknown]- Species allows it to completely copy the physiology of another being, mimicking form, powers, and weaknesses perfectly. Must have physical contact with intended target's face before mimicking that being.

**Warning:** Any attempt to mimic high concentrations of Eden Seed could result in Reverse Rejection Reaction upon contact with 080AC.

Czar smirked when he realized what the chairman meant by 'more entertaining.' In his distraction, the Doppelganger flew passed where the invisible Czar was standing, Kokoa on its heels with a giant mace.

The little vampire slowed slightly as she approached where Czar was standing, a slightly confused look on her face before shouting, "Move it, Czar," and resuming her pursuit.

Moments later Czar felt a burst of power originating from down the corridor. Following that, the wall crumbled as Kokoa was set flying back through it.

"Well I got lucky," the doppelganger said stepping through the hole wearing the body of Inner Moka, "So much power under that sweet surface. You can all just die now.

Name: [Unknown]

Sex: Male (uncertain)

Age: 24 years, 2 months, 3 weeks, 5 days, 11 hours, 35 minutes, 42 seconds

Height: [Unknown] (variable)

Weight: [Unknown] (variable)

B-W-H: (Variable)

Species: Doppelganger

Class: C-

Sub-form: Vampire

Sub-form Class: S+

Youki level: A++

Eden Seed Concentration: High

Fragment: [**Face-Snatcher**]- Species allows it to completely copy the physiology of another being, mimicking form, powers, and weaknesses perfectly. Must have physical contact with intended target's face before mimicking that being.

**Warning:** Any attempt to mimic high concentrations of Eden Seed could result in Reverse Rejection Reaction upon contact with 080AC. Probability: Moderate.

Deciding to join in, Czar caught a knife-hand meant for the downed Kokoa. Without **Power** he could not do more than slow it as it went through him. He increased the viscosity of his blood and density of his organs to provide more resistance against the ridiculous strength grant to the Doppelganger when it copied Moka. The strike stopped centimeters from his classmate's face. The spray of blood however did not.

"Who's there?" the Doppelganger yelled at the space where Czar stood invisible. Focusing his newfound vampiric youki sense, he discovered a being of similar strength to himself standing where his eyes said nothing existed but his arm felt. As he prepared a second blow, he felt his face grabbed by an invisible hand. Slowly the being before him started to become visible. School uniform pierced through the abdomen, silver hair, red eyes, fangs, and finally the flesh. It was an exact duplicate of himself as the elder female vampire. "You!" the Doppelganger said in fright.

"Yes?" Czar answered with Inner Moka's face.

"You're a Doppelganger too? Would you care to join me? Together we can become rulers. I'll even teach you how to fight. You'll have to choose a different form though, I claimed it first."

"You mean like this?" Czar shot a cruel smile as his body began to emit green light and return to his normal form. "Oh and my answers are all 'No'."

"How did you do that?" the Doppelganger questioned as he struggled to remove his limb from Czar's torso. He felt heat being drained as he drew is arm through what felt like wet concrete. It took great effort even with a vampire's strength to completely free himself. As he pulled back the freed limb, a purple thread passed through his fingers at the base knuckles. The digits fell, leaving only the thumb attached.

"Because I am God," Czar declared with finality, the hole below his sternum knitting together, "Now prepare for Judgement."

Then the Needless turned to the still shocked Kokoa, "So how was that?" he asked in a giddy tone, completely breaking the seriousness of his previous statement.

The expression on the blood-spattered vampire's face suggested she'd reached a revelation but it changed a moment later, starting with a blush. "Idiot! This is no time for posturing. Beat that _thing_ within an inch of its life and I might acknowledge…Look OUT!"

While Czar had distracted himself by conversing with Kokoa, the Doppelganger had charged. The intact hand had attached itself to Czar's face and the crippled one sat on its owner's face. Then there was a flash of light and the Doppelganger was wearing the body of 080AC, minus the steel choker and Byakugou.

"Learned it," the Needless declared as he felt the Doppelganger's ability become accessible.

"What is this?" the Doppelganger cried as he looked at his hands, "Where is my power? I should have gotten more power from you."

"Funny thing is, God can't be copied, EVER."

"**Power**, I must have more power," the Doppelganger swung wildly at Czar. When the fist connected, the Needless was sent a dozen feet before colliding with a wall.

"Ugh, Learned it," Czar groaned and reflexively called out as another limit melted away, "Wait, what? I didn't have **Power**, so you shouldn't have gotten it from me!" He pushed the triangular glasses up his nose and declared, "**Scan**." The information blazed before his eyes as he used the fragment's title, increasing its power.

Name: [Unknown] (Long since forgotten birth name. Answers to 'Boss', 'Doppelganger', and "Hey, You!")

Form Name: Adam Czar, 080AC

Sex: Male

Age: 24 years, 2 months, 3 weeks, 5 days, 11 hours, 39 minutes, 54 seconds

Height: [Unknown] (variable)

Weight: [Unknown] (variable)

B-W-H: (Variable)

Species: Doppelganger

Class: C-

Sub-form: Unclassified

Sub-form Class: A++

Youki Level: B+

Eden Seed Concentration: Extremely High

Fragment: [**Face-Snatcher**]- Species allows it to completely copy the physiology of another being, mimicking form, powers, and weaknesses perfectly. Must have physical contact with intended target's face before mimicking that being.

[**Doppelganger**]-Allows the user to change its cells at the molecular level.

[**Zero**]- Allows the bearer to emulate and retain the fragments it has witnessed or experienced.

Learned Fragments:

[**Power**]- Allows the bearer to exert more force. Body strengthened to withstand increased forces. Obtained via use of Vampire sub-form.

[**Youkai Radar**]- Can sense the presence and strength of nearby Youkai by levels of youki. Obtained via use of Vampire sub-form.

[**Harpy Talons**]- Can extend fingernails and toenails to great length. Nails made more durable and sharper. Obtained via use of Succubus sub-form.

[**Illusion**]- Manipulation of the five senses of target. Obtained via use of Succubus sub-form. (Potentially lethal based on power of illusions)

[**Flame**]- Can generate flames. Increased resistance to heat and flames. Obtained via use of Hellhound sub-form.

**Warning:** High concentrations of Eden Seed could result in Reverse Rejection Reaction upon contact with 080AC. Probability: Extreme.

"Well," Czar said smugly, rendering visible the gauntlets on his arms, "It seems your previous forms have granted you pseudo-Fragments. But I highly doubt you could harm me with such underdeveloped things like flames or increased power. Eh, 'Hey, You'?"

The Doppelganger, who had paused to admire his hands that had sent the Needless across the room, heard the challenge and imagined the form he had controlled flames with. Just as before when he accidentally called upon the vampire's strength, remembering the feel of the power caused it to manifest two small orbs of fire, one in each hand. "We'll see about that," he called out to his opponent, "I've mastered _every_ martial art. I can do things you could scarcely imagine, with flames and strength." He began walking a half circle to Czar's left, maintaining his distance. "I may just as well be fighting a child. Eh, _**Little**_ _**Boy**_?" The fiery orbs exploded outward to wreathe his hands, to his surprise.

"Learned it," Czar declared triumphantly for a third time against his opponent, his hands likewise flaming. "If that's the case, then I should eliminate you, permanently."

The Doppelganger's form started to change from a mirror of Adam to a man with greasy dark hair, sunken eyes, and a long-sleeved shirt with vertical stripes under a dark vest. "Too late," the Doppelganger shouted as he charged, using every skill, every trick in his arsenal in combination with his newly developed **Power** and **Flame **fragments, but every attack seem to either be nullified on contact or ignored as Czar stared at the ceiling. "I thank you far

"**Bermuda Athport**," the Needless said with a gesture upward. The outline of a square appeared briefly on the dark stone before the immense slab it contained simply vanished. Bright sunlight shone down through from outside, mere meters above their heads. The pure light contacting with the Needless' eyes, after so long in the dimly lit corridor, caused him to flinch in pain and cover them. Judging by the groans he heard nearby, it affected everyone.

Except the Doppelganger. The ferocious assault continued, but without his eyes Czar couldn't enact any countermeasures. He could do little to absorb the **Little Boy** attacks when he couldn't time his absorption to the moment of impact and selective hardening was just as difficult. But as he felt bones break and flame sear his body while he cradled his stinging eyes, the Needless was smiling.

Because there was nothing above ground directly over them except the sky.

When his eyes finally adjusted, he saw that the Doppelganger had moved to a different target while everyone was distracted, one who remained vulnerable, Mizore. "Learned it," he heard the youkai declare as he drew a hand away from the yuki-onna's face. He raised his hand, now a talon of ice to deliver a finishing blow.

"**Vulcan Shock Ignition**," Czar roared, hurling a giant orb of fire at his opponent. The impending attack forced a delay in the Doppelganger's strike, and giving Mizore opportunity to counter attack. Several meaty *thunks* were heard from where Czar stood.

"**Kandata String: Cloth Version**," the Needless called as purple bandages, like mummy wrappings, snaked the distance from his fingers to his disoriented target. "Only God can break your binds," he said when the doppelganger was tightly bound.

"Oh really," his prisoner said defiantly as he struggled, but to little avail as more bandages covered his mouth.

"Wow, you caught the boss of the _Phantom Attackers_," Kurumu said as she happily bounced up to where Czar stood, "Now we just take them up to the surface and hand them to the proper authorities." Nearby the rest of the News Club watched, including Inner Moka surprisingly.

"Not this one," Czar said, "This one get '**Execution**'."

"What?" they collectively gasped.

"This Doppelganger, who mimicked me and gained incredible power with potential for more destructiveness will die shortly." With his free hand he created a **Vulcan Shock Ignition.** The fireball hung motionless for a moment before it rapidly shrunk. He repeated twice more.

"The Chairman would not approve of this, Czar," Ruby chastised.

"Then he can yell at me as this guy's ashes scatter to the four winds." Five absorbed.

"Is there anything we could say to convince you to spare him?" Tsukune asked.

"No, I raised this devil, now I'll put it down." Eight absorbed.

"For once Czar, I agree with you," Inner Moka stated, glancing with an expression of sadness towards Tsukune.

"Good, now stand back. **Eden Seed: release.**" Those who could sense youki felt the Needless' sky rocket. "**Tempest Thread**," uncountable purple strings shot from his back, targeting the edges of the giant square on the ceiling. A second later he released the **Bermuda Athport** as the chunk of ceiling dropped. "**Doppelganger** plus **Power**." Four extra arms sprouted from his back and caught the falling stone. After setting the slab down, he turned to the condemned being, "Any last words? Besides 'I'll find a way back and then I'll kill you,' too many liars have told me that. No? Then oh well." He punched the Doppelganger in the face, knocking him unconscious. The wrappings vanished and Adam caught him. Fourteen absorbed.

The Needless centered himself and his prisoner under the opening. With a mighty heave, he launched the Doppelganger. At the end of the toss, one arm dropped to his side while the other remained skyward.

The News Club minus Ruby, Moka, and Kokoa cringed at what was to come. Ruby just stared forward, forcing herself to watch. Moka watched more willingly. Kokoa's eyes wouldn't leave Czar, awestruck at the Needless.

*Chink*Chink*Chink*Chink*Chink*Chink* The gauntlet pointing up opened, revealing his bare forearm. "**The Fifth Wave**," he declared. What followed was an event that was burned into the memories of every student on campus.

If **The Fourth Wave** manifested as a jet of flames as wide as a man is tall, then **The Fifth Wave** made it look like an aerosol flamethrower compared to a laser. Unlike its weaker version, **The Fifth Wave** lacked discernible flames, instead emitting light from what appeared to be a beam of light. It also was more than twice as **The Fourth Wave**.

When Czar had gouged out a portion of the ceiling to prepare for using **The Fifth Wave**, he'd failed to account for the drastic size increase when powered by Eden Seed. For a mere moment, the attack was halted by the obstacle before the stone warped and crumbled under the intense heat and pressure. Debris fell on the News Club, who hastily moved for cover.

The roar of the attack lasted for several seconds further until it abruptly ended. Czar lowered his arm, gauntlet starting to close again, wearing a weary expression. "**Judgment**," he called out, swinging his left arm horizontally in front of himself, his fingers tracing a single line of light. "**Execution**," he intoned, bringing the arm down from overhead, crossing the horizontal line with a perfectly vertical line of light.

As he finished, exactly with the downstroke, an object fell through the gaping hole above and landed between Czar and where the remaining News Club members were: a leg, severed mid-thigh. The area where it had been separated, the flesh was burnt and blackened.

* * *

><p>Even before the News Club returned to the surface, rumors were circulating about 'The Great Light'. Some thought it was the return of Kuyou. Others said it was an attack by humans. Some of the smarter ones theorized that the News Club was involved.<p>

Tenmei Mikogami was looking out in the direction **The Fifth Wave** had fired in and scowled at the crack that had formed in the sky where the barrier surrounding Youkai Academy was hit by the attack. He had little doubt of the identity of the responsible party and was attempting to think of a harsh punishment.

* * *

><p>As the weary News club made their way back, Czar at the rear, he felt a tug to the side. Exhausted from using <strong>Doppelganger<strong> as much as he had, along with prolonged use of his Stigmata, the Needless put up little resistance as he was pulled off the path and into the forest. It took him a couple seconds to realize that it was Kokoa who had grabbed him and pushed his back to a tree.

The little vampire was blushing, "I'll only say this once," she growled grudgingly, "You are capable of surpassing vampires." Each word was spoken as if it left a disgusting taste as it passed through her lips. "You may already have," she thought aloud, in a hushed tone.

"What was that last part?" Czar's thoughts were moving at a snail pace from acquiring the use of so many Fragments in a short amount of time.

"Nothing," Kokoa shrieked, trying to cover her moment of weakness. A few moments later, having calmed down she asked, "Adam?"

"Yes, what?"

"Your power, is it possible to transfer any of it, like through blood?" She brought her hand to her lips, remembering the taste of Czar's blood splashed upon her when he'd intercepted the Doppelganger's attack. While she did agree with the pink-haired girl named Moka that Tsukune had Grade-A blood in flavor, texture, and mineral balance, power had almost gained a defined taste within Czar's blood.

She wanted more. Enough power that her sisters would respect her. Enough that she wouldn't be afraid of Kahlua anymore.

"Well I guess," the Needless admitted, "But it would be dangerous. Eden Seed is the base source of all my powers, but if too much is introduced into a body, the body is destroyed from within in under a minute. Ever heard of 'Hacking up a lung'? Yeah, it takes on a literal meaning. And even if it doesn't kill the recipient, there's no guarantee that a fragment will manifest. The only reason that Doppelganger could use Fragments today was because he copied my entire body at once. I have no idea what would happen to someone else."

Kokoa pondered what she'd heard. On one hand, she could get a special power, or even a power-up in general. On the other hand, potential quick and painful death for a big 'IF'. Eventually, she decided that her regenerative powers would keep her alive.

She looked up at the Needless who stood a head taller than her. The entire time she'd held him against the tree, he'd not struggled once and seemed to stare off into space, "Close your eyes," she ordered, the blush returning to her cheeks.

"Huh?" he looked down at her.

"Close 'em!" And he complied instantly.

When she was certain that Czar would not peak, Kokoa slowly leaned in. She stood on her toes to reach above the steel choker on his neck. With deliberate slowness, she sank her fangs into the soft flesh.

The taste of power was intoxicating and she lost herself within it briefly. Neither of them noticed an observer arrive or depart.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes<span>

Yes another chapter done and wow was it big. Admittedly, this battle was planned from the beginning. Actually it was more of the inspiration behind the story itself. 'What if a member of the Adam Series traveled to Youkai Academy and fought a Doppelganger?' Original answer: Reverse Rejection Reaction causing the explosion that formed the BLACK SPOT. Now I have a different idea. Speaking of which, should the Doppelganger or even _**A**_ Doppelganger make any future appearances?

About the Doppelganger itself, the abilities it displayed when formed as a member of the Adam series were pseudo-Fragments. Czar would have to use the Byakugou in order to learn youkai powers otherwise.

Also, if any of you readers have a fragment you desire to see, Send me a message. I'll try to work it in. Original fragments are welcome too, just give me a name for the fragment, a description of what it does, and a few named attacks (if applicable). Also I hope you can help come up with fragment-esque names for youkai abilities.


	5. Chapter 5

Needless and Vampire Chapter 5

**Bolded text**- Fragment title or attack/technique name.

Excerpt from chap 6 after author's notes.

* * *

><p>The next day, Czar woke with a groan. Despite a full night's rest, felt like crap. '<em>Feels like I fought a dozen Missing Links and had memories extracted. When did I get back last night?'<em>

Unconsciously, he prepared for class and left. As he walked, he noticed several glares reach him. He was having difficulty piecing together what had happened after defeating the doppelganger, so ignored the harsh gazes. When he reached homeroom, something else drew his attention. The girl in Kokoa's seat.

She looked familiar, same hair color in the same style, similar face, same demeanor as Kokoa, but it couldn't be her. People don't grow 13 centimeters and at least one cup size overnight. "Kokoa?"

"Yes, Adam?" she replied with a flushed scowl.

"What did you _EAT?!_" The Needless asked incredulously. Several other students slipped out of their chairs, as if they expected Czar to say something different.

* * *

><p>After class Czar learned why everyone was glaring at him. Posters had been hung up all around the school. They bore a photo of himself from behind and Kokoa leaning into him. From the angle of the image, it looked like they were making out. Below the photo was a brief article<p>

_FIRST YEAR HEART-THROB BECOMES HEARTBREAKER _

_Kokoa Shuzen, student in class 1-C and considered by many to be the prettiest girl among the first years, just lost 'single' status yesterday. The boy in question is none other than Adam Czar, a foreign student also in 1-C. Not much is known about this enigmatic boy, but several classmates have stated that he matched the strength of a vampire with minimal effort on the first day of the term. Others claim that he Considering his physique and colors of his hair and eyes, this reporter is inclined to believe 'vampire' so do not challenge (unless you have lots of backup). Only time will tell if it lasts, but this reporter believes this power-couple to be better balanced than last year's idol Moka Akayashiya with Tsukune Aono. She's way out of his league…_

Czar looked around after viewing the widely posted 'news'. Among the gazes leveled at him, Kokoa caught his eye and motioned 'up'. With her new look, she was also drawing lots of gazes but did her best to ignore them as she walked off.

'_Roof?'_ Czar thought and followed.

When he arrived, he heard a falling yell cut short and saw Kokoa leaning against the railing opposite the stairwell. Besides the two of them the rooftop was deserted.

"So," Czar started, "Care to tell me what's going on? I don't remember making out with you in the woods yesterday. Hell, I don't remember _leaving_ the woods after that fight yesterday."

Kokoa stared at him for a moment, "Tch, as if I would ever make out with you," she scoffed, "You may be powerful, but you still have a long way to go before any self-respecting vampire views you as worthy 'mate' material. I was drinking your blood." Her cheeks reddened slightly.

Memories resurfaced about the previous day and Kokoa's pointed questions about his blood and potential power transfer. Then his memories abruptly halted only to resume when he awoke in his dorm room but Czar could guess what happened. "Why don't I remember?"

"You don't remember? Your mind must be feeble if a mediocre **Charm** affected you. That would explain why I had to drag you back to your room."

"Wait, wait, wait. What's a **Charm**? And how did you grow so quickly?"

The vampire's scowl morphed into a delighted grin. "It was your blood, oh how marvelous it was. Dark as the devil, hot as Hell, and sweet as a kiss," she gushed, "I woke up this morning like this." She unconsciously cupped her chest. "The power your blood gave me makes me feel that I could easily beat Moka. And if I can beat _her_, then Kahlua shouldn't be as scary either." She paused as if realizing something, before approaching the stairwell, "In fact, I should challenge Elder Sister now."

"That can wait," Czar said, holding his arm to block the vampire's path, "I want to know what **Charm** is."

"I'll tell you after I beat Elder Sister, so move," Kokoa's voice lost its joviality.

"Not until _you_ tell me how you manipulated my mind."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Adam and Kokoa entered the News club's room, a little winded and their clothes slightly damaged but nothing else off about them. The club room had everyone else present, plus a guy Adam couldn't recall ever seeing before.<p>

At their entrance, the other members looked up. Before any greetings could be exchanged, the mystery boy had crossed the room near-instantaneously and knelt at Kokoa's feet, grasping her hand with both of his own.

"Hello, my darling, how may I or my minions be of service? By the way, I'm Ginei Morioka, third year. Who might you be, my gentle maiden?"

Czar snorted, "I'd remove my hands, Speed Demon, she's liable to take 'em."

"Back off, New Boy," Ginei growled, "You've already got a girl…friend." He trailed off, noting the similarity between the girl whose hand he grasped and the girl with Adam on the posters.

"Why did you take the gro-gro drops again, Kokoa?" Yukari asked, "The backlash lasts for a couple hours."

"I didn't," Kokoa said gleefully, jerking her hand away from Gin, "I hit a growth spurt. Now get my _real_ sister out here so…"

Moka had also crossed the room, green eyes normally filled with kindness glaring sternly at Czar. Instead of greeting or addressing Kokoa, or reprimanding Gin, she pushed the Needless against the wall. Compared to the strength that the grown Kokoa had demonstrated, Moka's shove was paltry, but the emotion behind it was definitely real so Adam put forth no resistance.

"You listen closely Adam Czar," her voice was deadly serious, "I can accept Kokoa choosing you as her boyfriend or even as her mate…"

"He's not…"

"But if you ever do anything to hurt my little sister, cloned God or not, we will end you. Bram Stoker-style if necessary. Stake through the heart, cut off the head, burn the body, scatter the ashes at a crossroads. Thus ends the existence of 080 AC 'Adam Czar'."

Her ultimatum appeared to shock everyone in the room. This was Omote, the outer personality of Moka while the rosary sealed her power. As in the ever-compassionate girl who wouldn't fight her way out of a wet paper sack if there was any other option. Only Ura, the sealed personality, had ever displayed open hostility to anyone.

Moka's focus shifted to her sister. Releasing Czar, she leapt at her little sister with an excited embrace, "Congratulations, Kokoa, all grown up and getting a boyfriend. I'm so happy for you!" The tension from seconds earlier dissipated as rapidly as it had formed.

"But he's not my boyfriend," Kokoa shouted, "Some pervert cooked up that fake story after taking a picture of me sucking his blood yesterday! I have standards!" Her aura flared.

Gin inched away from the enraged girl. Right into Czar, who had moved behind him. Triangular sunglasses sat across the bridge of the boy's nose, as he looked down at the werewolf with a sinister grin..

"So, how fast _can_ you move Wolfy?"

"Adam," Ruby called as she entered the room, interrupting the Needless' intimidation, "The chairman wants to see you."

* * *

><p>"Adam Czar, I have decided on a punishment for you for disobeying my prohibition of your <strong>Fourth Wave<strong>. You will…"

* * *

><p>Czar kneeled, nose to the floor as he scrubbed the grime covered tile, "Scrub clean every tile and toilet in every bathroom on campus without powers. And no breaks. Well, at least I got this nice tool to help."<p>

* * *

><p>Elsewhere on campus<p>

"Where's my toothbrush?" Haiji Miyamoto asked aloud as he looked down at his personal sink.

* * *

><p>When he was done, it was early evening so the commissary was his first stop. With his cache of meal tickets the Needless ate his fill alone. After that, he decided that he'd train in the forest for a while.<p>

"_Since my chances of getting any more _actual_ fragments are slim to none, I might as well improve the ones I got. Maybe I could unlock __**Agni Schwattas**__ with enough usage of __**The Fourth Wave**__ and __**Flame**__ fragments. Although, I can also get pseudo-fragments from youkai. I wonder how that works. Oh well, I'll ponder it another time."_

"But for now," he said aloud, entering a clearing with a large boulder, "Training. Little Boy!"

An hour later, the Needless was joined, as he finished perfecting the newly remembered **Screw Trigger**, by an uninvited guest.

"Adam Czar, I presume," the guest asked from between trees at the edge of the clearing, making his presence known

Czar turned to face the newcomer, to find a boy, probably another student. The boy had silver hair, red eyes with vertical pupils, and a charisma about him. "Yeah, so, who're you?"

"I am Junya Inui, and unlike yourself, I am a vampire," he said as he glanced idley over the disfigured boulder that Czar had been practicing on.

"And this affects me, how? If you need an asskickin', I can schedule one for you tomorrow between third and fourth period."

"I need nothing of the sort," Junya snorted, "I'm merely informing you that your relationship with Miss Shuzen must end."

"Alright whoever sent this letter better explain why they wanted me here," Kokoa shouted between the two from another edge of the clearing.

"An outsider like you should at least know of the law," Junya continued, ignoring Kokoa, "Vampires can only share love with other vampires. You aren't one, so you should learn your place and accept the lot you were given in life."

"That's what this is about," Kokoa yelled at Junya, "That _law _is really only a guideline. Czar isn't even…"

"In a relationship with anyone," Adam cut Kokoa off, "Besides the News Club, but I'm still undecided between labeling them 'minions' or 'comrades' at this point…"

"Oi," Kokoa shot him a glare. "And you," she said accusingly to Junya, "Aren't even a vampire, just some worthless onimodoki."

"WHATEVER," Junya shouted before advancing on the Needless, "After I kill you, Miss Shuzen will have to acknowledge me for my power." His clothes ripped as fleshy protrusions grew from his torso, extending outwards from his sternum in five directions, like an inverted star. Muscles bulged, fangs became more pronounced.

"There are four main categories on how I group people I meet," Czar stated flatly at the approaching youkai, "'Minions', 'comrades', 'pissants', and 'others'. Guess which one you are…" He drew back his fist.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere on campus<p>

Tsukune sighed contentedly, clicking the 'save' icon. The first issue of the year was done. All they needed to do was print it. He felt kind of bad that Czar's story would be featured in the first issue, having read the piece that the Needless _had_ written. It was interesting, but cut off abruptly.

"We did it, Tsukune," Kurumu shouted gleefully, grabbing his head and pulling it deeply into her cleavage, before a washbin dropped upon her head and an ice shard embedded itself in her brow.

"We _all_ did it, boob girl," Mizore spoke up, though it came out slightly louder than a mumble.

"We, except for Adam and Kokoa," Yukari added, "Adam is working for the Chairman and Kokoa is…somewhere."

"Actually," Ruby corrected the younger witch, "Mikogami has informed me that Adam Czar was done with his assigned punishment well over an hour ago."

The words hovered in the air for a moment before all eyes turned nervously to Moka. The smile she was wearing suddenly gained a 'plastic' quality at hearing that no-one could confirm the whereabouts of either member of the alleged couple.

Word of Kokoa's sudden 'development' nearly eclipsed the speed of the rumor that the two were an item. Before, Kokoa had been labeled as a 'cute little girl'. With her sudden growth, she'd received the label 'idol', just as Moka herself and Kurumu had been their first year.

Moka (Omote) didn't trust Czar further than Tsukune could carry Batty, Kokoa's little Transformer Bat that weighed 100 kilograms, unaided. That went double with regards to her younger sister. Something about him just seemed wrong. Ura had agreed at first, but seemed to be gaining respect for the alleged clone of God as time passed.

Suddenly, a massive wave of youki washed over them. Even Tsukune, who lacked training in sensing the supernatural energy, felt it.

"Fifty yen says, Czar's about to break…"

CRASH

An object came flying into the room from outside, breaking through the wall and carving a bloody furrow in the floor before it stopped at the other wall. They then realized it was vaguely human shaped.

"**Phlogiston…**" A faint yell was heard from outside.

"Hey, isn't that Junya Inui?" Tsukune asked, remembering how the boy had tried to steal away Moka the previous year.

"…**Full Throttle…**"

"It _does_ look a little like him," Moka agreed looking upon the ragged true form, "But what-?"

"…**Little Boy!**" Adam Czar, wreathed in flames, roared as he flew in through the hole Junya created and delivered an explosive punch to the downed youkai's chest, resulting in a rather sickening series of cracks. Surprisingly, the wall Junya had been propped against was undamaged save for a few cracks.

The Needless stepped back, his right arm realigning itself to natural functioning form and a large bruise on his cheek healing. "Had enough, Pissant?" His voice was cold and contemptuous.

There was a moment of silence before the almost unrecognizable body of Junya Inui twitched, prompting a couple shrieks. "Meeeeeerrrrrr-cy," it croaked.

"Czar," Tsukune regained his words soonest, "What happ…"

The Needless leaned down and grabbed one of the pseudo-demon's hands. He started twisting one of the fingers backwards, "I can't HEAR you," he chimed in a sing-song voice.

There was the sound of metal cracking. Tsukune crossed the room near instantly to deliver a haymaker to the sadistic being. "What the Hell are you doing?"

Czar glanced over his shoulder, into the crimson eyes that manifested when Tsukune drew upon the vampire blood within his veins, "Butt out, Aono. I'm teaching this piece of shit pissant just where in the food chain he stands."

"Just what did he do that requires 'this'?" Moka accused.

"A number of things that landed him in the 'pissant' category. Yammerin' about vampire laws and Kokoa, and somethin' about killing me in return for her acknowledgement. Threw the first punch too."

"Release him," Tsukune commanded.

"Take him from me," Czar retorted.

"RELEASE HIM, _NOW_," Tsukune repeated, the sound of more metal cracking emanated from his wrist.

For a moment, Czar felt an immeasurable amount of bloodlust and raw power that eclipsed his own coming from Tsukune. Shocked, he released his hold over the charred and broken body of Junya Inui. Gingerly, Tsukune lifted the critically injured youkai and carried him out of the room, but not before removing the rosary sealing Moka with the request that Czar remain within the clubroom.

The Needless sat, propping his feet on a desk as he gazed out the broken wall, "Tsukune's a human?" he mused aloud, "Bullshit, only high-level Needless can exert such power."

"Czar?" Kurumu called out nervously, "You're not going to flip out and attack us all are you?"

He looked up to see Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari huddled behind (Ura) Moka and Ruby. Fear mingled within each expression but Moka hid it the best, covering it with consternation. "You're not 'pissants', why would I?"

"I want to know how you crossed paths with that worm," Moka declared, "He predates on girls who can't or won't defend themselves. He made a pass at the other me last year. You are neither feeble nor female. Or is this about that trash covering the walls today? About Kokoa having chosen you?"

"Hm. Feeble girl," Czar contemplated, "I could pull that off." He stood up, pushing the desk away. He put a hand to his throat, taking a quick breath. Moka tensed, preparing for a struggle.

"Help," he called out, nearly causing Moka to trip, "Help…Help…Help," his voice rose in pitch with every consecutive attempt. Meanwhile, his body, clothes and all, became gray and amorphous. His height dropped over 30 centimeters, his limbs shrinking appropriately. His spiky hair fell around his head, growing to chin-length with a large bow at the top. The byakugou receded into his skull.

When color began to return, the form cried out, "Save me, Big Brother!"

* * *

><p>In the chairman's office, Tenmei Mikogami stiffened in his seat. "Calm down, calm down," he assured himself, "That was most definitely NOT a defenseless little girl crying for help. Remain seated. Remain seated," he chanted, "Must resist. MUST RESIST!"<p>

* * *

><p>Back in the News club room, Czar's audience was shocked. The foreign, imposing student whose name could become synonymous with 'fear' in less than a month, even within Youkai Academy, just shrunk to Yukari's height and became a convincing 'helpless girl in distress'.<p>

The Needless' new form had pink hair, cut at the chin, with a big yellow bow on top of its head. The refined angular face had become round and baby-like, with a chronic blush and pink eyes. Czar's teal-green Academy uniform was replaced with a cobalt-blue, long-sleeved top, and a plaid red-and-black skirt.

Ignoring the stunned silence, the Needless spoke, "Hi, I'm Mio of Simeon's Beautiful Girl Squadron, killer girl number 46," in a chipper voice with child-like innocence.

"Czar," Kokoa's voice called from outside the broken wall, "Is this where he landed? He got some distance. Took me forev-" she cut off as she entered and took in the scene, "Big Sis!" she cried out at seeing (Ura) Moka and leapt at her to embrace her. "Fight me, I'm stronger now," one of the outstretched arms drew back into a fist, "I'll talk to Czar later, wherever he is."

'Mio' coughed slightly and spoke, voice reverting to the masculine tone that Czar used, "Ugh, I hate the drain of full transformations. And this form, ugghhhh," he shuddered.

The brief shock distracted Kokoa enough for Moka to counter-attack, sending her across the room with a single kick. As she picked herself off the floor, her eyes focused on the Needless, "Czar? Why are you a little girl?! What happened to Inui? Where is he?"

"Yesdoppelgangerfragmentbeate nupbymetakentothenursebyTsuk une," Czar rattled off quickly.

"Um, Czar," Yukari bravely stepped from behind her cover, her face blushing rather heavily, "Ho-how complete is your transformation? I mean, you look like a girl now, so…" The rest of the girls likewise started sporting blushes as they grasped the implications.

'Mio' smiled devilishly as 'she' tugged slightly on the front hem of 'her' skirt, "Wanna check?" 'she' teased in Czar's voice, just as Tsukune re-entered the room behind the Needless.

* * *

><p>As one, every male within a kilometer clutched their groins and joined their voices in an agonized scream of shared male pain.<p>

* * *

><p>Back in the clubroom, Czar crouched in fetal position, having returned to his own form, rocking back and forth, murmuring, "Little girls are bad. Little girls are bad. Lady Riru, please make the pain go away."<p>

Moka lowered her raised leg, "Incomplete," she spat contemptuously at Czar, "How vulgar of you."

Tsukune had cupped his own groin, "That was a little excessive, Moka," he groaned.

"Even I—"

"WHYYYYYY?" Czar interrupted, seemingly unaware of his surroundings, "Why must I re-grow them again, Lady Riru? The little girls no longer draw me. Not since Mio crushed _them,_ Kuchinashi made me tear _them_ off, and loli-clone Arca vaporized _them_. It hurts, make them stop," he whimpered.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

Wow, this chapter got dark at that one part. Sorry it's been so long (3 months give or take) for the update. The fight with the doppelganger in chapter 4 was the big event in mind when I started this, so with it passed, ideas have been harder to come up with. I spent the longest time with only a few paragraphs, mainly czar's punishment and him going to class.

I never really expected from the get-go that AdamxKokoa would ever happen. It was not originally a planned part of this story. Mainly because the Adam series are a unique enough existence that the Eve series was created for the sole purpose of bearing Adam's offspring. But it sorta just happened

Junya, was a villain-of-the-week for season 1 of the RV manga, not that important, so I used him as a character Czar could specifically wail on. Czar isn't just some nice guy all-around or even necessarily 'good'. He's a guy with powers, in a place where fighting for dominance is condoned (often), if frowned upon…sometimes…occasionally…I think(?). Like the Black Spot, only students are more willing to pick a fight first.

The part at the end with the use of Doppelganger was a last-minute addition to attempt imitating how NEEDLESS can go from dark and dramatic to comedic at the drop of a hat. For example, episode two starts with Cruz cowering in a corner of a dark room as Blade advances on him slowly, then Blade activates **Tempest Thread** (think Doctor Octopus from Spiderman, but with glowing purple threads instead of mechanical arms) and chases Cruz around the church yelling "Go buy me cigarettes Yamada," 'Yamada' being Cruz's nickname. The previous chapters being so serious, there needs to be some comedy at least by this chapter or it couldn't be worthy of being inspired by NEEDLESS.

Yes, I implied Tenmei Mikogami to be a 'lolicon', have a fetish for little girls. Both Arclight and Blade are lolicons to a degree, Arclight is very subtle and Blade ridiculously obvious, so it would make sense that the original would be too. Czar is not because of multiple traumatic incidents in the past involving little girls and requiring him to regrow/regenerate 'certain parts'.

There is also the implication that Czar is not the strongest.

Thanks for reading. Please review.

* * *

><p><strong>Excerpt from chapter 6<strong>

Junya Inui. Third Year. Onimodoki. Male. Cracked sternum, five cracked ribs, three fractured ribs, broken nose, several missing teeth, whiplash, concussion, broken index finger, second and third degree burns to the face and torso, cracked skull, moderate internal bleeding, and widespread exposure of hypodermis on the back. New record setter for longest list of injuries incurred in Youkai Academy in the first week, Day 4, usurping Keitaro 'The Immortal' Urashima's list, when he tumbled off a cliff after being hit by the bus, on Day 5 of the term six years earlier.

Despite the heavy gossip-worthy material of the other days that began the term, Junya Inui's condition was almost as widely talked about as the rumor that Adam and Kokoa were dating. Theories flew around at ridiculous rates. The most popular was that Junya had provoked Tsukune, based on the damage done to the Newspaper clubroom and that Tsukune was the one to carry him to the infirmary. Many quickly agreed that while Tsukune was many things, including powerful fighter, cruel was not one of them. Nor did he wield fire.

For the three days following Czar's brutal assault of Inui, the Needless always felt Aono watching him when he left the dorms and returned. By the third day, the rest of the News club had taken to stalking him. Not that it mattered, as eventful as the first four days were, the following three were bland by comparison. Not even a scolding word from the chairman.

"_Please let something interesting happen,"_ Czar begged mentally on the ninth day of the term. As he prepared to leave the dorm room, an envelope bearing his name slid under his door, followed by the sound of rapidly retreating footsteps on the other side. Curiously, Adam picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Damn Albino,_

_I saw what you did to my slave._

_Meet me on the rooftop after class._

_I have a proposal for you._

Instead of a signature there was a little drawing at the bottom of the page, a cartoony red bat with pointed ears and a sneer full of fangs.


End file.
